Chansons à la HP
by Deirdre Acaena
Summary: Que se passe t il quand un esprit dérangé, le mien, décide de parodier des chansons connues et moins connues, pour les mettre à la sauce Harry Potter? Et bien ça donne ça!
1. Mon truc d'écailles

**A/N : **c'est la première fois que je poste quoique ce soit sur J'ai le trac… -- ;

Ce qui va suivre, est un ensemble de « chansons » : je reprends des paroles connues et moins connues, et je les « convertis » au Potterverse. Je sais, je suis folle…

Sinon, je poste aussi ces chansons sur un forum Harry Potter, Moldunet (allez-y, il est génial !) ; et je vais aussi, sans doute, les mettre sur mon Livejournal. Pour els adresses du lj et de Moldunet, voire ma bio.

**Disclaimer :**

1. les droits des chansons utilisées ici ne m'appartiennent pas. (je me contente de les détourner)

2. les droits de HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. (de toute façon, il ya de l'OOC dans l'air)

3. je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de tout cela. (juste mes chevilles qui enflent)

* * *

**Mon truc en plumes**

Mon truc en plumes  
Plumes de zoiseaux  
De z'animaux  
Mon truc en plumes  
C'est très malin  
Rien dans les mains  
Tout dans l'coup d'reins

Mon truc en plumes  
Rien qu'en passant  
Ça fouette le sang  
Mon truc en plumes  
Ça vous caresse  
Avec ivresse  
Tout en finesse.

Moi je vis d'ma plume  
Et je plume  
Le bitume  
Et c'est au clair de la lune  
Que j'allume les Pierrots.

Mon truc en plumes  
Plumes de panthère  
A milliardaires  
Mon truc en plumes  
Ça fait rêver  
Mais c'est sacré  
Faut pas toucher.

Mon truc en plumes  
Viens mon brigand  
Dormir dedans  
C'est pas sorcier  
Viens l'essayer  
J'vais t'faire danser.

**

* * *

Mon Truc d'Écailles (ou Chanson pour Nagini)**

Mon truc d'écailles  
L'écaille c'est beau,  
Mais c'est pas chaud!  
Mon truc d'écailles  
C'est pas un nain  
L'a souvent faim  
L'est pas végétarien!

Mon truc d'écailles  
Avec ses dents  
Vous susssent le sang  
Mon truc d'écailles  
Ça n'a de cessse  
De mord' vos fessses  
Et tout le ressste !

Moi je vis d'mon serpent  
Je me défends  
Mais je le sens  
C'est à la fin de la guerre  
Que j'kedavrise le Potter.

Mon truc d'écailles  
Écaille sans coeur  
D' Somb' Seigneur  
Mon truc d'écailles  
Ça fait trembler  
Mais c'est sacré  
Faut pas toucher.

Mon truc d'écailles  
Viens mon sorcier  
Te faire croquer  
C'est pas bien dur  
Si t'es sang-pur  
Y a rien d' plus sûr !


	2. T'es pas cap Voldy

**A/N : **c'est la première fois que je poste quoique ce soit sur J'ai le trac… -- ;

Ce qui va suivre, est un ensemble de « chansons » : je reprends des paroles connues et moins connues, et je les « convertis » au Potterverse. Je sais, je suis folle…

Sinon, je poste aussi ces chansons sur un forum Harry Potter, Moldunet (allez-y, il est génial !) ; et je vais aussi, sans doute, les mettre sur mon Livejournal. Pour els adresses du lj et de Moldunet, voire ma bio.

**Disclaimer :**

1. les droits des chansons utilisées ici ne m'appartiennent pas. (je me contente de les détourner)

2. les droits de HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. (de toute façon, il ya de l'OOC dans l'air)

3. je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de tout cela. (juste mes chevilles qui enflent)

* * *

**T'es cap, pas cap**

T'es cap, pas cap de te rouler dans la boue  
T'es cap, pas cap, marcher 3 kilomètre sur les genoux  
T'es cap, pas cap d'hurler comme un fou  
T'es cap, pas cap, que tu l'aimes Mary-Lou  
T'es cap, pas cap de monter sur la table  
T'es cap, pas cap, pour aller défier Zorro sous sa cape  
T'es cap, l'embrasser sur la bouche  
T'es cap, pas cap de chopper une mouche

Refrain 1:  
Toi dis moi si vraiment t'es cap ou t'es pas cap  
Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je me cache sans qu' tu m'attrapes  
pour de vrai, pour de faux  
moi je n' suis pas une marionnette  
pour de vrai, pour de faux  
j'ai pas de fils ni de clochettes  
même si tout le monde ment comme des grands,  
on est tous des Pinocchio,  
des enfants de Gepetto

T'es cap, pas cap de te moquer d'la boulangère  
T'es cap, pas cap  
ah non, tu ne peux pas puisque c'est ta mère  
T'es cap  
Y a pas que les grands qui osent  
T'es cap, pas cap  
qui font de grandes choses

Refrain 2:  
Toi dis moi si vraiment t'es cap ou t'es pas cap  
Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je me cache sans qu' tu m'attrapes  
pour de vrai, pour de faux  
moi je n' suis pas une marionnette  
pour de vrai, pour de faux  
j'ai pas de fils ni de clochettes  
même si tout le monde ment comme des grands,  
on est tous des Pinocchio,  
des enfants de Gepetto  
On a le nez qui s'allonge lorsque l'on dit des mensonges

Nananananananananana...

au Refrain 2

Nananananananananana...

**

* * *

T'es cap, pas cap d' m 'attraper, moi le Potter**

T'es cap, pas cap de t' lancer dans une rixe  
T'es cap, pas cap, t'asseoir sur mes genoux  
T'es cap, pas cap d'avoir un Mang'mort fou  
T'es cap, pas cap, que tu l'aimes Bellatrix  
T'es cap, pas cap de taper unincapable  
T'es cap, pas cap, pour aller défier Albus sous sa cape  
T'es cap, d'Embrasser un Détraqueur  
T'es cap, pas cap de chopper un Potter

Refrain 1:  
Toi dis moi Voldie si t'es cap ou t'es pas cap  
Ca fait tellement longtemps que je me cache sans qu' tu m'attrapes  
Pas Mangemort, pas Auror  
moi je n' suis pas une mauviette  
Pas Mangemort, pas Auror  
j'ai pas d'serpent just' une baguette  
même s'ils tremblent d'vant le Somb' Seigneur,  
ils sont tous des pro-Potter,  
des opposants d' Voldemort

T'es cap, pas cap de t' moquer de Salazar  
T'es cap, pas cap  
ah non, tu ne peux pas puisque t'es Serpentard  
T'es cap  
Y a pas que les grands qui osent  
T'es cap, pas cap  
qui font de grandes choses

Refrain 2:  
Toi dis moi si vraiment t'es cap ou t'es pas cap  
Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je me cache sans qu' tu m'attrapes  
Pas Mangemort, pas Auror  
moi je n' suis pas une mauviette  
Pas Mangemort, pas Auror  
j'ai pas d'serpent just' une baguette  
même s'ils tremblent d'vant le Somb Seigneur,  
ils sont tous des pro-Potter,  
des opposants d' Voldemort  
Ils ont qu'une seule envie, c'est te voir vraiment occis.


	3. Le survivant

**A/N : **c'est la première fois que je poste quoique ce soit sur J'ai le trac… -- ;

Ce qui va suivre, est un ensemble de « chansons » : je reprends des paroles connues et moins connues, et je les « convertis » au Potterverse. Je sais, je suis folle…

Sinon, je poste aussi ces chansons sur un forum Harry Potter, Moldunet (allez-y, il est génial !) ; et je vais aussi, sans doute, les mettre sur mon Livejournal. Pour les adresses du lj et de Moldunet, voire ma bio.

**Disclaimer :**

1. les droits des chansons utilisées ici ne m'appartiennent pas. (je me contente de les détourner)

2. les droits de HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. (de toute façon, il ya de l'OOC dans l'air)

3. je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de tout cela. (juste mes chevilles qui enflent)

**

* * *

I Will Survive lyrics**

First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me

Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive

It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
Now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me

**

* * *

J'suis l'Survivant**

D'abord j'étais effrayé  
J'étais pétrifié  
Pensais sans cesse à cette fichue Prophétie  
Mais alors, j'ai passé tant de nuits  
à penser à toutes les fois où tu m'avai nui  
Je suis devenu fort,  
Autant que Dumbledore

Et maintenant t'es là  
Debout devant moi  
J'arrive ici et je fais face  
À ton regard rouge et glacé  
J'aurais dû t' finir y a longtemps,  
J'aurais jamais dû t' laisser revenir  
Mais aujourd'hui je sais comment t'détruire  
Tu t'en sortiras pas si facilement!

Vas-y, lance donc ton Avada  
Mais ça réussiras pas  
Car je suis protégé contre ça  
N'avais-tu pas déjà essayé?  
Tu pensais alors me tuer  
Tu pensais te débarrasser de moi  
Mais non, pas moi  
J'suis l'Survivant  
Tant que l'amour vit en moi  
Je sais qu' je vais t'vaincre  
J'ai toute ma vie à vivre  
J'ai tout mon amour à offrir  
J'suis l'Survivant  
J'suis l'Survivant

Ca m'a pris toute ma volonté  
Pour ne pas m'écrouler  
Quand tu as tué mes amis  
Et brisé ma vie et ma famille  
Et j'ai passé tant de nuits dans un placard  
À cause de ta face de Serpentard  
J'étais recroquevillé  
Mais aujourd'hui je suis debout

Et aujourd'hui  
J' suis un sorcier  
J'suis plus ce bébé sans défense  
Qu't'avais voulu tué  
Tu m'as laissé le temps de m'préparer  
Et t'espères maintenant me tuer  
Mais j'ai en moi le pouvoir de résister  
Et d'être celui qui va gagner.


	4. Le Pouffsouffle

**A/N : **c'est la première fois que je poste quoique ce soit sur J'ai le trac… -- ;

Ce qui va suivre, est un ensemble de « chansons » : je reprends des paroles connues et moins connues, et je les « convertit » au Potterverse. Je sais, je suis folle…

Sinon, je poste aussi ces chansons sur un forum Harry Potter, Moldunet (allez-y, il est génial !) ; et je vais aussi, sans doute, les mettre sur mon Livejournal. Pour els adresses du lj et de Moldunet, voire ma bio.

**Disclaimer :**

1. les droits des chansons utilisées ici ne m'appartiennent pas. (je me contente de les détourner)

2. les droits de HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. (de toute façon, il ya de l'OOC dans l'air)

3. je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de tout cela. (juste mes chevilles qui enflent)

**

* * *

Fils de Personne**

Y en a qui naissent  
Dans les plis du drapeau  
Au son des hymnes militaires  
Et quand la troupe défile sous leurs carreaux  
Ils se sentent l'âme guerrière

Mais pas moi  
Mais pas moi  
Je ne suis pas né militaire  
Mais pas moi  
Mais pas moi  
Je suis le fils de personne

Y en a qui naissent avec dans leur berceau  
Les milliards de leur père  
On leur apprend que tout peux s'acheter  
oui les affaires sont les affaires

Mais pas moi  
Non, pas moi  
Je ne suis pas né milliardaire  
Mais pas moi  
Non, pas moi  
Je suis le fils de personne

Y en a qui naissent  
Dans le respect des lois  
Ils veulent faire une belle carrière  
Leurs paradis, c'est un bureau étroit  
Dans un immense ministère

Mais pas moi  
Non, pas moi  
Je ne suis pas né fonctionnaire  
Non, pas moi  
Non, pas moi  
Je suis le fils de personne

Non, pas moi  
Non, pas moi  
Je suis le fils de personne  
Non, pas moi  
Non, pas moi  
Je suis le fils de personne...

**

* * *

Je ne suis qu'un Poufsouffle**

Y en qui naissent dans des draps de pourpre et d'or  
Dans un immense rugissement  
Et quand les autres sont pris de tremblement,  
Ils se sentent sans peur

Pas moi, pas moi  
Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor,  
Pas moi, pas moi,  
Je suis qu'un Poufsouffle

Y en qui naissent dans de très grands manoirs,  
Où seule compte la pureté du sang  
On leur apprend à être ostentatoire,  
Oui les autres sont leurs servants

Pas moi, pas moi  
Je ne suis pas un Serpentard,  
Pas moi, pas moi,  
Je suis qu'un Poufsouffle

Y en a qui ont l'esprit, aiguisé comme un bec,  
Ils volent aussi haut que les aigles  
Leur paradis, c'est une table d'angle,  
dans une immense bibliothèque

Pas moi, pas moi  
Je ne suis pas un Serdaigle,  
Pas moi, pas moi,  
Je suis qu'un Poufsouffle

(Ad lib)


	5. Tommy 12

**A/N : **Ce qui suit, est un ensemble de « chansons » : je reprends des paroles connues et moins connues, et je les « convertis » au Potterverse. Je sais, je suis folle…

Sinon, je poste aussi ces chansons sur un forum Harry Potter, Moldunet (allez-y, il est génial !) ; et je vais aussi, sans doute, les mettre sur mon Livejournal. Pour els adresses du lj et de Moldunet, voire ma bio.

**Disclaimer :**

1. les droits des chansons utilisées ici ne m'appartiennent pas. (je me contente de les détourner)

2. les droits de HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. (de toute façon, il ya de l'OOC dans l'air)

3. je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de tout cela. (juste mes chevilles qui enflent)

**

* * *

Ranma 1/2**

Ranma 1/2  
Moitié soleil et moitié pluie  
Ranma 1/2  
Moitié lumière et moitié nuit  
Tu vas dans la vie  
En t'amusant de tes ennuis  
Et tu éblouis  
Tes amis de tous les pays

Qui es-tu Ranma ?  
Qui es-tu vraiment ?  
C'est le plus grand des secrets secrets  
Mais ça n'empêche pas, n'empêche pas pourtant  
Tous tes amis de t'aimer

Ranma 1/2  
Tu resteras dans notre coeur  
De tous nos amis  
Le plus sincère et le meilleur

Break musical

Ranma1/2  
Moitié sourire et moitié larmes  
Ranma 1/2  
Moitié fous rires et moitié drame  
Tu nous fais rêver  
D'un monde fou qui nous ravit  
Tu nous fais chanter  
Les plus jolies des mélodies

Qui es-tu Ranma ?  
Qui es-tu vraiment ?  
Personne au fond ne le sait le sait  
Mais ça n'empêche pas, n'empêche pas pourtant  
Tous tes amis de t'aimer t'aimer

Ranma 1/2  
Moitié soleil et moitié pluie  
Ranma 1/2  
Moitié lumière et moitié nuit  
Tu vas dans la vie  
En t'amusant de tes ennuis  
Et tu éblouis  
Tes amis de tous les pays

Ranma 1/2  
Moitié soleil et moitié pluie  
Ranma 1/2  
Moitié lumière et moitié nuit  
Ranma 1/2  
Tu resteras dans notre coeur  
De tous nos amis  
Le plus sincère et le meilleur

* * *

**Tommy 1/2**

Tommy 1/2Moitié sorcier, moitié momie  
Tommy 1/2  
Moitié esprit, moitié zombie  
Tu t'accroches à la vie  
En tuant tes ennemis  
Et tu éblouis  
Les Mangemorts de tous pays

Qui es-tu Tommy ?  
Qui es-tu vraiment ?  
C'est le plus grand des secrets secrets  
Mais ça n'empêche pas, n'empêche pas pourtant  
Que Dumby le connaît

Tommy 1/2  
Tu resteras dans notre histoire  
De tous les sorciers  
Le plus serpentin

Break musical

Tommy 1/2  
Moitié Horcrux et moitié arme  
Tommy 1/2  
Moitié fantôme et moitié carne  
Tu nous fais peur  
Avec ton monde que de sangs-purs  
Tu nous fais chanter  
Et nous menace des pires représailles

Qui es-tu Tommy ?Qui es-tu vraiment ?  
Personne au fond ne le sait le sait  
Mais ça n'empêche pas, n'empêche pas pourtant  
Que Dumby te connaît te connaît

Tommy 1/2Moitié sorcier, moitié momie  
Tommy 1/2  
Moitié esprit, moitié zombie  
Tu t'accroches à la vie  
En tuant tes ennemis  
Et tu éblouis  
Les Mangemorts de tous pays

Tommy 1/2  
Moitié sorcier, moitié momie  
Tommy 1/2  
Moitié esprit, moitié zombie  
Tommy 1/2  
Tu resteras dans notre histoire  
De tous les sorciers  
Le plus serpentin


	6. Le Blues du Mangemort

**A/N : **Ce qui suit, est un ensemble de « chansons » : je reprends des paroles connues et moins connues, et je les « convertis » au Potterverse. Je sais, je suis folle…

Sinon, je poste aussi ces chansons sur un forum Harry Potter, Moldunet (allez-y, il est génial !) ; et je vais aussi, sans doute, les mettre sur mon Livejournal. Pour els adresses du lj et de Moldunet, voire ma bio.

**Disclaimer :**

1. les droits des chansons utilisées ici ne m'appartiennent pas. (je me contente de les détourner)

2. les droits de HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. (de toute façon, il ya de l'OOC dans l'air)

3. je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de tout cela. (juste mes chevilles qui enflent)

**

* * *

Blues du Bussinessman**

_Récitatif_:  
J'ai du succés dans mes affaires  
J'ai du succés dans mes amours  
Je change souvent de secrétaire  
J'ai mon bureau en haut d'une tour  
D'où je vois la ville à l'envers  
D'où je contrôle mon univers  
J'passe la moitié d'ma vie en l'air  
Entre New York et Singapour  
Je voyage toujours en première  
J'ai ma résidence secondaire  
Dans tous les Hilton de la Terre  
J'peux pas supporter la misère.

_Chœurs_:  
Au moins es tu heureux?

_Chant_:  
J'suis pas heureux mais j'en ai l'air  
J'ai perdu le sens de l'humour  
Depuis qu'j'ai le sens des affaires.  
J'ai réussi et j'en suis fier  
Au fond je n'ai qu'un seul regret  
J'fais pas c'que j'aurais voulu faire.

_Chœurs_:  
Qu'est ce que tu veux mon vieux!  
Dans la vie on fait ce qu'on peut  
Pas ce qu'on veut.

_Chant_:  
J'aurais voulu être un artiste  
Pour pouvoir faire mon numéro  
Quand l'avion se pose sur la piste  
A Rotterdam ou à Rio  
J'aurais voulu être un chanteur  
Pour pouvoir crier qui je suis

J'aurais voulu être un auteur  
Pour pouvoir inventer ma vie  
Pour pouvoir inventer ma vie

J'aurais voulu être un acteur  
Pour tous les jours changer de peau  
Et pour pouvoir me trouver beau  
Sur un grand écran en couleur  
Sur un grand écran en couleur

J'aurais voulu être un artiste  
Pour avoir le monde à refaire  
Pour pouvoir être un anarchiste  
Et vivre comme un millionnaire  
Et vivre comme un millionnaire

J'aurais voulu être un artiste...  
Pour pouvoir dire pourquoi j'existe.

**

* * *

Blues du Mangemort**

_Récitatif_:  
J'ai du succés dans mes chantages  
J'ai du succés dans mes pots-de-vin  
J'ai beaucoup de Mornilles et de Gallions  
J'ai mon bureau dans un profond donjon  
D'où je vois la ville à l'envers  
D'où je contrôle mon univers  
J'passe ma vie à Transplaner  
Entre le Seigneur et l'Ministère  
Je voyage toujours en un éclair  
J'ai ma résidence secondaire  
Dans un grand bureau du Ministère  
D'où je contrôle les employés.

_Chœurs_:  
Au moins es tu heureux?

_Chant_:  
J'suis pas heureux mais j'en ai l'air  
J'ai perdu le sens de l'humour  
Depuis qu'j'suis Mangemort.  
J'ai réussi et j'en suis fierAu fond je n'ai qu'un seul regret  
J'fais pas c'que j'aurais voulu faire.

_Chœurs_:  
Qu'est ce que tu veux mon vieux!  
Dans la vie on fait ce qu'on peut  
Pas ce qu'on veut.

_Chant_:  
J'aurais voulu être un Auror  
Pour pouvoir jouer les terreurs  
Et faire trembler les méchants de peur  
A Londres ou à Poudlard  
J'aurais voulu être Professeur  
Pour pouvoir crier sur qui j'veux

J'aurais voulu être Directeur  
Pour pouvoir régenter des vies  
Pour pouvoir régenter des vies

J'aurais voulu être Dumbledore  
Pour tous les jours être le plus fort  
Et pour pouvoir me trouver beau  
Sur un grand tableau haut en couleurs  
Sur un grand tableau haut en couleurs

J'aurais voulu être un Auror  
Pour avoir le monde à refaire  
Pour pouvoir faire un Impardonnable  
Et vivre en toute impunité  
Et vivre en toute impunité

J'aurais voulu être un Auror...  
Pour pouvoir m'débarrasser de Voldemort.


	7. Fureur

**A/N : **c'est la première fois que je poste quoique ce soit sur J'ai le trac… -- ;

Ce qui va suivre, est un ensemble de « chansons » : je reprends des paroles connues et moins connues, et je les « convertis » au Potterverse. Je sais, je suis folle…

Sinon, je poste aussi ces chansons sur un forum Harry Potter, Moldunet (allez-y, il est génial !) ; et je vais aussi, sans doute, les mettre sur mon Livejournal. Pour els adresses du lj et de Moldunet, voire ma bio.

**Disclaimer :**

1. les droits des chansons utilisées ici ne m'appartiennent pas. (je me contente de les détourner)

2. les droits de HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. (de toute façon, il ya de l'OOC dans l'air)

3. je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de tout cela. (juste mes chevilles qui enflent)

* * *

**Fever**

Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever)  
Fever ... in the mornin'  
Fever all through the night

Sun lights up the day time  
Moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
'cause I know you're gonna treat me right  
You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever)  
Fever ... in the mornin'  
Fever all through the night (WOW!)

Everybody's got the fever  
That is somethin' you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
Fever started long time ago

(You give me fever)  
Baby, turn on your love light (yeah, yeah)  
Let it shine on me (yeah, yeah)  
Well, baby, turn on your love light (yeah, yeah)  
And let it shine on me (yeah, yeah)  
Well, just a little bit higher (yeah, yeah)  
And just a little bit brighter, baby (yeah, yeah)  
You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You give me fever.

* * *

**Fureur**

J'savais pas combien j' pouvais te haïr  
J'savais pas combien la rage peut faire frémir  
Quand je vois la Marque sur ton bras  
La fureur embrase tout en moi  
Tu provoques ma fureur (ma fureur) avec ta voix  
Ma fureur avec tes regards (ma fureur)  
Fureur… dès le matin  
Fureur depuis bientôt sept ans

Le soleil embrase nos jours,La lune embrase les nuits  
La fureur m'embrase quand t'es là,  
Car je sais que tu vas m''faire boullir  
Tu provoques ma fureur (ma fureur) avec ta voix  
Ma fureur avec tes regards (ma fureur)  
Fureur… dès le matin  
Fureur depuis bientôt sept ans (WOW!)

Tout le monde connaît la fureur  
C'est quelque chose qui nous touche tous  
Ca n'a rien de nouveau  
La fureur existe depuis longtemps

(Ma fureur)  
Sevy, regarde-moi donc dans les yeux (yeah, yeah)  
Vois donc ma fureur (yeah, yeah)  
Sevy, regarde-moi donc dans les yeux (yeah, yeah)  
Vois donc ma fureur (yeah, yeah)  
Qui brûle plus fort encore (yeah, yeah)

Et toujours, toujours plus fort (yeah, yeah)  
La fureur embrase tout en moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
La fureur embrase tout en moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
La fureur embrase tout en moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
La fureur embrase tout en moi.


	8. Le Dementor

**A/N : **Ce qui va suivre, est un ensemble de « chansons » : je reprends des paroles connues et moins connues, et je les « convertis » au Potterverse. Je sais, je suis folle…

Sinon, je poste aussi ces chansons sur un forum Harry Potter, Moldunet (allez-y, il est génial !) ; et je vais aussi, sans doute, les mettre sur mon Livejournal. Pour els adresses du lj et de Moldunet, voire ma bio.

**Disclaimer :**  
1. les droits des chansons utilisées ici ne m'appartiennent pas. (je me contente de les détourner)  
2. les droits de HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. (de toute façon, il y a de l'OOC dans l'air)  
3. je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de tout cela. (juste mes chevilles qui enflent)

**Réponses aux reviews:** Merci, Litany Riddle! Je n'ai pas (encore) dans mes cartons de chanson avec un gentil Voldy... mais j'en ai une avec un Gentil Dementor (Détraqueur en VF), si tu es preneuse... Et pour Voldy, j'ai une ou deux idées .

* * *

**Les Bisounours**

Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un p'tit bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou  
Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un gros bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou

Un le matin  
Juste pour se sentir bien  
Un bisou à onze heures  
Pour un peu de bonheur  
Un à midi  
Ca fait plaisir aussi  
Et un le soir  
Ca évite les cauchemars

Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un p'tit bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou  
Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un gros bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou

Break musical

Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un p'tit bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou  
Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un gros bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou

Un en Janvier  
Pour attendre l'été  
Un en Avril  
Pour un printemps facile  
Un en Juillet  
Pour danser et chanter  
Un à Noël  
Ca rend la vie plus belle

Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un p'tit bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou  
Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un gros bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou

Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un p'tit bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou  
Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un gros bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou

Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un p'tit bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou  
Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un gros bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou

* * *

**Le Démentor**

Dément, Dément, gentil Dementor  
Un p'tit Dementor  
Jamais ça ne mord  
Dément, Dément, gentil Démentor  
Un grand Dementor  
Jamais ça ne mord

Un le matin  
Juste pour ne plus sentir rien  
Un bisou à onze heures  
Pour un peu de malheur  
Un à midi  
Ca coupe l'appétit  
Et un le soir  
Ca réveille les cauchemars

Dément, Dément, gentil Dementor  
Un p'tit Dementor  
Jamais ça ne mord  
Dément, Dément, gentil Démentor  
Un grand Dementor  
Jamais ça ne mord

Un en Janvier  
Pour une brume glacée  
Un en Avril  
Pour un printemps très vil  
Un en Juillet  
Pour fuir et crier  
Un à Noël  
Ca rend la vie plus laide

Dément, Dément, gentil Dementor  
Un p'tit Dementor  
Jamais ça ne mord  
Dément, Dément, gentil Démentor  
Un grand Dementor  
Jamais ça ne mord


	9. Jedusor

**A/N :** Ce qui va suivre, est un ensemble de « chansons » : je reprends des paroles connues et moins connues, et je les « convertis » au Potterverse. Je sais, je suis folle…

Sinon, je poste aussi ces chansons sur un forum Harry Potter, Moldunet (allez-y, il est génial !) ; et je vais aussi, sans doute, les mettre sur mon Livejournal. Pour les adresses du lj et de Moldunet, voire ma bio.

**Disclaimer :**

1. les droits des chansons utilisées ici ne m'appartiennent pas. (je me contente de les détourner)

2. les droits de HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. (de toute façon, il ya de l'OOC dans l'air)

3. je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de tout cela. (juste mes chevilles qui enflent)

**

* * *

Le France **

Quand je pense à la vieille anglaise  
Qu'on appelait le "Queen Mary"  
Echouée si loin de ses falaises  
Sur un quai de Californie

Quand je pense à la vieille anglaise  
J'envie les épaves englouties  
Longs courriers qui cherchaient un rêve  
Et n'ont pas revu leur pays

Ne m'appelez plus jamais "France"  
La France elle m'a laissé tomber  
Ne m'appelez plus jamais "France"  
C'est ma dernière volonté

J'étais un bateau gigantesque  
Capable de croiser mille ans  
J'étais un géant j'étais presque  
Presqu'aussi fort que l'océan

J'étais un bateau gigantesque  
J'emportais des milliers d'amants  
J'étais la France qu'est-ce qu'il en reste  
Un corps mort pour des cormorans

Ne m'appelez plus jamais "France"  
La France elle m'a laissé tomber  
Ne m'appelez plus jamais "France"  
C'est ma dernière volonté

Quand je pense à la vieille anglaise  
Qu'on appelait le "Queen Mary"  
Je ne voudrais pas finir comme elle  
Sur un quai de Californie

Que le plus grand navire de guerre  
Ait le courage de me couler  
Le cul tourné à Saint-Nazaire  
Pays breton où je suis né  
Ne m'appelez plus jamais "France"  
La France elle m'a laissé tomber  
Ne m'appelez plus jamais "France"  
C'est ma dernière volonté

* * *

**Jedusor**

Quand je pense au vieil Allemand  
Qu'on appelait Grindelwald  
Echoué avec tout son camp  
Devant un pauvre Albus Percival

Quand je pense au vieil Allemand  
J'envie les sorciers oubliés  
Seigneurs noirs qui cherchaient un rêve  
Et n'ont pas conquis le pays

Ne m'appelez plus Jedusor  
Jedusor c'est du passé  
Ne m'appelez plus Jedusor  
C'est ma dernière volonté

J'étais un Seigneur terrifiant  
Capable de survivre mille ans  
J'étais un géant j'étais presque  
Presqu'aussi fort que tout l'amour

J'étais un Seigneur terrifiant  
Je trucidais des milliers d'amants  
J'étais Jedusor qu'est-ce qu'il en reste  
Des corps morts dans un vieux manoir

Ne m'appelez plus Jedusor  
Jedusor c'est du passé  
Ne m'appelez plus Jedusor  
C'est ma dernière volonté

Quand je pense au vieil Allemand  
Qu'on appelait Grindelwald  
Je ne voudrais pas échouer comme lui  
Devant un pauvre Albus Percival

Que le plus grand des grands sorciers  
Ait le courage de m'affronter  
L'âme cachée dans mes Horcruxes  
Fièrement je l'attendrais

Ne m'appelez plus Jedusor  
Jedusor c'est du passé  
Ne m'appelez plus Jedusor  
C'est ma dernière volonté


	10. Voldy

**A/N : ** Ce qui va suivre, est un ensemble de « chansons » : je reprends des paroles connues et moins connues, et je les « convertis » au Potterverse. Je sais, je suis folle…

Sinon, je poste aussi ces chansons sur un forum Harry Potter, Moldunet (allez-y, il est génial !) ; et je vais aussi, sans doute, les mettre sur mon Livejournal. Pour els adresses du lj et de Moldunet, voire ma bio.

**Disclaimer :**

1. les droits des chansons utilisées ici ne m'appartiennent pas. (je me contente de les détourner)

2. les droits de HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. (de toute façon, il ya de l'OOC dans l'air)

3. je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de tout cela. (juste mes chevilles qui enflent)

**Réponses aux reviews:** Vos reviews étaient tellement chaleureuses que j'ai décidée de poster celle-ci rapidement!

- Hermy: merci!

- Ertis: Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews et pour l'idée! Je vais essayer de travailler ça, mais je ne promets rien. Et puis, j'ai déjà tellement d'idées dans mes cartons... ;)

**

* * *

Le chanteur**

Je m'présente, je m'appelle Henri  
J'voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être aimé  
Etre beau gagner de l'argent  
Puis surtout être intelligent  
Mais pour tout ça il faudrait que j'bosse à plein temps

J'suis chanteur, je chante pour mes copains  
J'veux faire des tubes et que ça tourne bien, tourne bien  
J'veux écrire une chanson dans le vent  
Un air gai, chic et entraînant  
Pour faire danser dans les soirées de Monsieur Durand

Et partout dans la rue  
J'veux qu'on parle de moi  
Que les filles soient nues  
Qu'elles se jettent sur moi  
Qu'elles m'admirent, qu'elles me tuent  
Qu'elles s'arrachent ma vertu

Pour les anciennes de l'école  
Devenir une idole  
J'veux que toutes les nuits  
Essoufflées dans leurs lits  
Elles trompent leurs maris  
Dans leurs rêves maudits

Puis après je f'rai des galas  
Mon public se prosternera devant moi  
Des concerts de cent mille personnes  
Où même le tout-Paris s'étonne  
Et se lève pour prolonger le combat

Et partout dans la rue  
J'veux qu'on parle de moi  
Que les filles soient nues  
Qu'elles se jettent sur moi  
Qu'elles m'admirent, qu'elles me tuent  
Qu'elles s'arrachent ma vertu

Puis quand j'en aurai assezDe rester leur idole  
Je remont'rai sur scène  
Comme dans les années folles  
Je f'rai pleurer mes yeux  
Je ferai mes adieux

Et puis l'année d'après  
Je recommencerai  
Et puis l'année d'après  
Je recommencerai  
Je me prostituerai  
Pour la postérité

Les nouvelles de l'école  
Diront que j'suis pédé  
Que mes yeux puent l'alcool  
Que j'fais bien d'arrêter  
Brûleront mon auréole  
Saliront mon passé

Alors je serai vieux  
Et je pourrai crever  
Je me cherch'rai un Dieu  
Pour tout me pardonner  
J'veux mourir malheureux  
Pour ne rien regretter  
J'veux mourir malheureux

* * *

**Voldy**

Je m'présente, je m'appelle Voldy  
J'voudrais bien allonger ma vie, n'pas mourir  
Etre fort avoir le pouvoir  
Puis surtout être immortel  
Mais pour tout ça il faudrait que j'crée plein d'Horcruxes.

J'suis Seigneur, je règne sur les Mangemorts  
J'me veux faire un nom et que ça effraie bien, effraie bien  
J'me veux créer un nouveau sort  
Une formule chic et terrifiante  
Pour faire trembler dans les soirées de Drumstrang

Et partout dans la rue  
J'veux qu'on parle de moi  
Que les filles se taisent  
Qu'elles aient très peur de moi  
Qu'elles m'admirent, qu'elles me tuent  
Qu'elles s'arrachent ma clémence

Pour les anciennes de Poudlard  
Devenir un mage noir  
J'veux que toutes les nuits  
Essoufflées dans leurs lits  
Elles voient mourir leurs maris  
Dans leurs rêves maudits

Puis après je f'rai des A K  
Mes sujets se prosterneront devant moi  
Des tueries de cent mille personnes  
Où même le tout-Poudlard s'étonne  
Et se lève pour fuir le combat

Et partout dans la rue  
J'veux qu'on parle de moi  
Que les filles se taisent  
Qu'elles aient très peur de moi  
Qu'elles m'admirent, qu'elles me tuent  
Qu'elles s'arrachent ma clémence

Puis quand j'en aurai assez  
D'être leur dictateur  
Je remont'rai au combat  
Comme dans les années d'terreur  
Je f'rai pleuvoir les sorts  
Je ferai bien des morts

Et puis l'année d'après  
Je recommencerai  
Et puis l'année d'après  
Je recommencerai  
Je massacrerai  
Pour la postérité

Les nouvelles de Poudlard  
Diront que j'suis vaincu  
Que mes yeux sont trop rouges  
Que j'fais bien d'disparaître  
Brûleront mes Horcruxes  
Saliront mon passé

Alors je serai vieux  
Et j'pourrai pas crever  
Je me cherch'rai un égal  
Pour oser me défier  
J'peux pas mourir du tout  
Pour ne rien arranger  
J'peux pas mourir du tout


	11. Ma Cabane en rondins d'bois

**A/N** : Mouais, ce n'est sans doute pas mon meilleur travail. mais je veux vraiment poster quelque chose et montrer que je suis encore en vie... et Ertis, je pense à ce que tu m'as proposé, j'ai même des idées... intéressantes.

**Disclaimer **:  
1. les droits des chansons utilisées ici ne m'appartiennent pas. (je me contente de les détourner)  
2. les droits de HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. (de toute façon, il ya de l'OOC dans l'air)  
3. je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de tout cela. (juste mes chevilles qui enflent)

**

* * *

Ma cabane au Canada**

Ma cabane au canada  
Est blotie au fond des bois  
On y voit des écureils  
Sur le seuil  
Si la porte n'a pas de clé  
C'est qu'il n'y a rien a voler  
Sous le toît de ma cabane au Canada

Elle attend engourdie sous la neige  
Elle attend le retour du printemps  
Ma cabane au Canada  
C'est le seul bonheur pour moi  
La vie libre qui me plait  
La forêt  
A quoi bon chercher ailleurs  
Toujours l'élan de mon cœur  
Reviendra vers ma cabane au Canada

Mais je rêve d' y emmener  
Celui qui voudra me suivre  
Viens avec moi si tu veux vivre  
Au cher pays où je suis née

Ma cabane au Canada  
J'y reviendrai avec toi  
Nous rallumerons le feu tous les deux  
Nous n'aurons pas de voisins  
Parfois seul un vieil indien  
Entrera dans ma cabane au Canada

Je te dirai le nom des fleurs sauvages  
Je t'apprendrai le chant de la forêt  
Ma cabane au Canada  
Tant que tu y resteras  
Ce sera le paradis  
Mon chéri  
A quoi bon chercher ailleurs  
Je sais bien que le bonheur  
Il est là  
Dans ma cabane au Canada

**

* * *

Ma cabane en rondins d'bois**  
Ma cabane en rondins d'bois  
Est blottie au bord des bois  
On y voit des Bowstruckles  
Sur le seuil  
Si la porte n'a pas de clé  
C'est qu'il n'y a rien à voler  
Car je donne tout ce que j'ai quand je bois

Elle attend engourdie sous la neige  
Elle attend le retour du printemps  
Ma cabane en rondins d'bois  
C'est le seul bonheur pour moi  
La vie libre qui me plait  
La forêt  
A quoi bon chercher ailleurs  
Toujours l'élan de mon cœur  
Reviendra vers ma cabane en rondins d'bois

Mais je rêve d' y emmener  
Celle qui s'appelle Maxime  
Viens avec moi si tu veux habiter  
Au fier pays des Occamys

Ma cabane en rondins d'bois  
J'y reviendrai avec toi  
Nous rallumerons tous deux la Cheminette  
Nous n'aurons pas de Dumbledore  
Parfois seul un jeune Potter  
Entrera dans ma cabane en rondins d'bois

Je te dirai le nom des plantes carnivores  
Je t'apprendrai de la forêt les prédateurs  
Ma cabane en rondins d'bois  
Tant que tu y resteras  
Ce sera comme l'Olympe  
Mon Olympe  
A quoi bon chercher ailleurs  
Je sais bien que le bonheur  
Il est là  
Dans ma cabane en rondins d'bois


	12. Sirius et Buck

**A/N**: Ertis, je n'ai pas oublié ton idée, mais j'ai bientôt des exams, et j'avais celle-là dans mes tiroirs. En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez tous ce "Sirius et Buck".

**Disclaimer **:  
1. les droits des chansons utilisées ici ne m'appartiennent pas. (je me contente de les détourner)  
2. les droits de HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. (de toute façon, il ya de l'OOC dans l'air)  
3. je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de tout cela. (juste mes chevilles qui enflent)

* * *

**Starsky et Hutch **

Refrain :  
Starsky et Hutch  
Starsky et Hutch  
Des nouveaux chevaliers au grand coeur  
Mais qui n'ont jamais peur de rien

Starsky et Hutch  
Starsky et Hutch  
Deux flics un peu rêveurs et rieurs  
Mais qui gagnent toujours à la fin

Quand les bandits sont tous en cavale  
En voiture c'est poursuite infernale  
Mais Huggie sait où ils sont cachés  
Pour les arrêter

Refrain  
Starsky et Hutch  
Starsky et Hutch  
Des nouveaux chevaliers au grand coeur  
Mais qui n'ont jamais peur de rien

Quand il y a une fille entre les deux  
Ils acceptent les règles du jeu  
Mais rien ne pourras jamais briser  
Une telle amitié

Break musical

Refrain

Break musical

Refrain

* * *

**Sirius et Buck**

Sirius et Buck  
Sirius et Buck  
Un nouveau chevalier au grand cœur  
Qui fuit loin de tout Détraqueur

Sirius et Buck  
Sirius et Buck  
Deux grands évadés en sursis  
Mais qui vivent à toute allure leur vie

Ce sont des comdamnés en cavale  
À tire d'aile ils se carapatent  
Mais Hedwige sait où ils sont cachés  
Pour les contacter.

Sirius et Buck  
Sirius et Buck  
Un nouveau chevalier au grand cœur  
Qui fuit loin de tout Détraqueur

Sirius et Buck  
Sirius et Buck  
Deux grands évadés en sursis  
Mais qui vivent à toute allure leur vie

Sirius et Buck  
Sirius et Buck  
Un nouveau chevalier au grand cœur  
Qui fuit loin de tout Détraqueur

Quand Harry est en très grave danger  
Ils acceptent de risquer leur vie  
Mais jamais dans les limbes de l'oubli  
Ne disparaîtra une telle amitié


	13. Journal attention danger

**A/N **: Ca y est ! Ertis, voilà la parodie de « Souvenirs… attention..danger » que tu m'avais suggérée. Merci, ça a été un plaisir à écrire, et j'espère que tu auras autant de plaisir à la lire.

**Disclaimer :**  
1. les droits des chansons utilisées ici ne m'appartiennent pas. (je me contente de les détourner)  
2. les droits de HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. (de toute façon, il ya de l'OOC dans l'air)  
3. je ne retire aucun bénéfice matériel de tout cela. (juste mes chevilles qui enflent)

**

* * *

**

**Souvenirs… attention… danger**

J'ai trouvé dans un cahier bleu d'écolier  
Un vieux poème à l'encre un peu délavée  
Des mots d'amour couleur d'enfance et soudain  
Un prénom qui ne me dit rien  
Petite fille aux yeux si purs, mon amour  
Tablier rouge sur l'azur des beaux jours  
Le drapeau rouge sur la plage est levé  
Souvenirs ... attention ... danger

Là-bas, Marie-Louise coupe le bois  
Là-bas, la résine embaume les toits  
Là-bas, le ciel est gris mais il fait beau quand même  
Là-bas, l'écume des vagues joufflues  
Là-bas, traîne des prénoms disparus  
Là-bas, le vent sur la dune a le cœur ému

Vieille plume, sergent-major, mon ami  
Tes mots brillent comme de l'or dans la nuit  
Accrochant une balançoire au jardin  
Du prénom qui ne me dit rien  
Elle est tombée dans le fossé, elle pleure  
Je lui donnerai un baiser tout à l'heure  
Dans le hangar sous le camion bien cachés  
Souvenirs ... attention ... danger

Là-bas, Marie-Louise a les reins brisés  
Là-bas, la terre est dure à faire chanter  
Là-bas, les jours sont gris mais on est gai quand même  
Là-bas, l'écume des vagues d'hier  
Là-bas, blanchit les cheveux de la mer  
Là-bas, le vent sur la dune a l'humeur amère

Une feuille de marronier oubliée  
Entre deux feuilles de papier quadrillé  
Un buvard, une tache d'encre et soudain  
Un prénom couleur de chagrin  
Petite fille aux yeux si purs, cheveux blonds  
Les années ont dressé un mur en béton  
Sous le pont de tes jambes un autre est passé  
Souvenirs ... attention ... danger

Là-bas, Marie-Louise et le vieux cheval  
Là-bas, lisent mon nom dans le journal  
Là-bas, je vis loin d'eux mais je suis près quand même  
Là-bas, de vagues vertes en vagues bleues  
Là-bas, l'océan fait les gens heureux  
Là-bas, le vent sur la dune a les larmes aux yeux

Dans ce cahier bleu j'ai puisé l'émotion  
Qui m'a aidé à composer ma chanson  
Désormais je serai partout étranger  
Souvenirs ... attention .. danger

**

* * *

**

**Journal… attention… danger**

J'ai trouvé un vieux cahier d'écolier  
Dans un chaudron d'étain, usé et culotté  
Des mots tracés à l'encre et soudain  
Un prénom qui ne me dit rien  
Jeune homme aux yeux si purs, mon ami  
Confident des bons et des mauvais jours  
Une lueur rouge dans tes yeux s'est levée  
Journal ... attention ... danger

Dedans, Tom Riddle parle à mot doux  
Dedans, la Forêt interdite bruisse d'inconnu  
Dedans, le ciel d'Écosse est gris au-dessus du château  
Dedans, le Calamar géant fait clapoter l'eau  
Dedans, traîne des prénoms disparus  
Dedans, le souffle de Tom fait frémir mon cou

Vieille plume, futur Voldemort, mon ami  
Tes mots diffusent comme un poison dans la nuit  
Demandant toujours plus à mon esprit  
Sur le prénom qui ne te dit rien  
Je suis tombée dans tes griffes, je révèle  
Que je lui écrirai un poème pour la Saint-Valentin  
Dans le hall, l'anonymat me donne des ailes  
Journal ... attention ... danger

Dedans, Mimi Geignarde a été brisée  
Dedans, l'entrée secrète s'est refermée  
Dedans, son teint est gris mais elle vit quand même  
Dedans, elle aime aussi celui que j'aime  
Dedans, blanchit les cheveux et tout son être  
Dedans, le souffle ne quitte plus sa bouche sinistre

Le souvenir d'un sorcier, arrogant et vain,Entre deux vieilles feuilles de parchemin  
Un fillette esseulée, un peu d'encre et soudain  
Un prénom couleur de chagrin  
Jeune homme aux yeux si purs, aux cheveux bruns  
Un préfet, et même futur Préfet-en-Chef, rien de moins  
Sous le visage charmant, se cache un esprit malin  
Journal ... attention ... danger

Dedans, Harry et Fumseck le flamboyant  
Dedans, me voient à côté du journal  
Dedans, ma vie s'éloigne mais je suis là quand même  
Dedans, de vagues en vagues je nourris sa haine  
Dedans, mais le Survivant pour lui est fatal  
Dedans, Harry est guérit par les larmes de l'oiseau brûlant

Dans ce cahier bleu j'ai été possédée  
J'ai failli ressusciter Voldemort et disparaître  
Désormais je serai toujours prudente  
Journal ... attention .. danger


	14. Oups! Je t'ai encore tué!

Oui, je sais ça fait longtemps, mais je n'avais même pas prévu d'écrire de nouvelles parodies alors... Mais il semble que ma folie soit récurrente.

Sinon, je suis à la bourre pour H&C, toutes mes excuses.

**Disclaimer:** même chose que d'hab'. Pas à moi, pas de sous avec.

* * *

**Oups! Je t'ai encore tué!  
**

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Je crois que je t'ai encore tué  
Je t'ai laissé pensé que j'étais un raté  
Un bébé  
Tu croyais que j'étais un bon à rien  
Mais ça veut pas dire que je suis pas un génie  
Car ne pas contrôler ma magie,  
Ça me ressemble tellement bien  
Comme quand j'étais bébé

Oups!... Je t'ai encore tué !  
J'ai joué avec tes Horcruxes, jusqu'à les casser  
Oh vraiment comme un bébé  
Oups ! Tu pensais que je savais pas  
Que je pouvais pas lancer un A K  
Je suis pas si innocent

Tu vois mon problème c'est ça,  
Je pensais à Severus  
J'aurais voulu qu'Albus  
Soit encore là.  
Ne vois-tu donc pas, que ça ne va pas  
Que de protéger les miens  
Ça me ressemble tellement bien  
Comme quand j'étais bébé.

Oups!... Je t'ai encore tué !  
J'ai joué avec tes Horcruxes, jusqu'à les casser  
Oh vraiment comme un bébé  
Oups ! Tu pensais que je savais pas  
Que je pouvais pas lancer un Avada  
Je suis pas si innocent

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

"C'est fini"  
"Harry, avant de mourir, il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer  
"Oh, c'est magnifique, mais attends, est-ce que c'est ...?  
"Oui, oui"  
"Mais je pensais tous les avoir détruits."  
"Eh bien Harry, j'avais gardé celui-là de côté…  
"Oh, il fallait pas…"

Oups!...Je t'ai encore détruit un Horcrux  
Me suis laissé gagner par la colère  
Oups!... Tu pensais que je pouvais pas lancer un A K  
Je suis pas si innocent  
Oups!...Je t'ai encore tué  
J'ai joué avec tes Horcruxes, jusqu'à les casser  
Oh vraiment comme un bébé  
Oups ! Tu pensais que je savais pas  
Que je pouvais pas lancer un A K  
Je suis pas si innocent

* * *

**Oops! I did it again!** (Britney Spears)

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my resistence  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh

Oops!...I did it againI played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

"All aboard"  
"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"  
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"

Oops!...I did it again to your heart!  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent  
Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent


End file.
